Good Times in Bed
by Bryan217
Summary: First of. No the story title isn't what you think it is. This is just shows Jaune and Blake having cute moments in bed. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Bed Time.

_Hello guys it's me! I have absolutely no idea if this will be a one shot or a two shot, I can't really decide and no the title of the story not what you think it is. But Anyways BEGIN!_

* * *

In a house a couple of miles away from Vale lived a couple who was getting ready for bed. On the bed was Blake Belladonna who was wearing her nightgown and reading a book with the bed lamp turned on. She was waiting on her boyfriend of three years to be in bed with her. That being Jaune Arc.

Speaking of Jaune, he was in the same bedroom as Blake. Jaune was wearing white shorts and a Black tank top. He was currently at his shelf filled with Transformers figures. Jaune became a fan of transformers when he watched the first live action movies and saw TV shows., in turn he made it a hobby and starting collecting various Figures from different toylines.

He was currently fiddling with Siege Soundwave when his girlfriend decided to speak up.

"Are you coming to bed, honey?" Blake said.

"I am" Jaune said as he put his Siege Soundwave in a cool shooting pose and put it on the shelf.

"I was just fiddling with something" Jaune said as he went to bed.

Once Jaune entered the bed, Blake put her book away and turned off the bed lamp.

"I swear I feel like you love your collection way more than me" Blake Said.

"Oh you know that is not true. Granted I do like my collection but that will always be number two since you are number one." Jaune said turning his head to her.

"Oh my god that had to be the most cheesiest thing I have ever heard so far" Blake said.

"I thought it was good." Jaune said.

Blake Giggled a bit.

"No it wasn't" Blake said turning her body to Jaune. Jaune did the same thing.

"Oh you love it. I know you do." Jaune said.

"Yeah Yeah."

Blake then yawned a bit. Jaune moved a bit closer to the faunus as he wrapped his arms around her. Blake did the same thing. Jaune buried his face on her neck enjoying the embrace. Blake is also enjoying the embrace with the Warmth Jaune is giving her.

"I'm really glad I met you" Jaune said. "And to be honest if you never entered my life, I honestly wouldn't know what I would be doing with my life right now" Jaune said.

"Because of you I had a reason to be doing something for someone that I deeply care about." Jaune continued.

Blake smiled at that. Blake then decided to say something.

"To be honest ever since we got together I've always feared that this relationship wouldn't work." Blake said.

Jaune lifted his head from Blakes neck to look at her in the eye.

"And why is that?" Jaune said now wondering.

"Well one was simply because both of us have completely different personalities. Like you are the Fun loving, Caring and Nerd collecting person. While I'm the _"mysterious", _Anti social and Book reading Quiet girl. A relationship with two personalities like that shouldn't be possible but here we are." Blake said.

"The second reason was because I'm a faunus and you are a human. I mean a romantic Human and Faunus relationship is very rare and people thought that it was not going to last a month a-"

"But we proved them wrong. Because obviously we've been together now for three, soon to be four years." Jaune said interrupting Blake.

"While yes we proved them wrong, I've always worried that you didn't want to have a Faunus girlfriend and wanted a _"normal human" _Girlfriend. Plus I was still recovering from my previous Break up with my Ex, so I really thought that this whole thing was pity as well." Blake said.

It was silent for a moment none of them saying anything until Jaune decided to say something.

"That doesn't matter." Jaune said.

Blake looked at him a bit confused.

"What I mean is that it doesn't matter if your a Human or a Faunus, I love you all the same." Jaune said.

"I can also see why you thought this relationship was just pity at first. But it was never pity in the first place I showed my true love and affection with you when we go to dates or just hang out and watch movies." Jaune said.

"So don't ever think that this relationship was always pity. I'm also glad that you broke up with Adam after what he had become and being in jail and stuff like that. I honestly wouldn't know what would've happened to you if you stayed with him and that scares me." Jaune said.

"But in the end it all worked out. I got the girl of my dreams, I got a big collection of robots and Im living life to its fullest and it is all because of you." Jaune said.

Blake didn't say anything as tears began falling from her eyes. Jaune saw this and thought he said something wrong. That was until Blake softly pressed her lips to his. Jaune was a bit suprised but recuperated the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before they broke apart. Blake then buried her head on his chest still crying.

"thank you...I Love You" Blake said softly.

"I love you, to" Jaune whispered to her.

Jaune stroke her hair and tightened his embrace while kissing her forehead. Jaune than began singing a song softly. But not just any song it was the song that he used for his love song for Blake and the song that ultimately got them together.

_'__Stay with me, don't let me go Because there's nothing left at all Stay with me, don't let me go, Until the Ashes of Eden fall'_ Jaune sang the song until he heard slow breath.

He looked and saw that she was now asleep. Jaune smiled at that. He leaned and gave Blake a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for being Born." Jaune whispered as he finally fell asleep embracing the person that he loves.

* * *

**_*possible to be continued?*_**

**_I'm not really sure if I should leave it as a one shot or a two shot, to be honest. But I had this littlelittle imagination and I decided to let that be a reality with this._**

**_But I think that's about it so this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	2. Next day

_Oohh Something! Why good evening folks it's me again and after seeing the positive response that this one shot received it looks like I'm continuing it. So with that here is a continuation of the first chapter, so BEGIN!_

* * *

***The Next Day***

Today was a beautiful day. The Skies are blue, the sun is shining and it was livid. Jaune and Blake were in bed embracing each other sleeping. The sun creaked thru the curtains in turn hits Jaunes face. Jaune groaned a bit before he opened his eyes slowly.

The sun will rue the day that he disturbed his sleep. Especially when he is sleeping or was sleeping with the love of his life. Speaking of the love of his life he turned around To face her. He stared at her as he admired the peaceful faunus sleeping with a smile on her face. Even after three years he still wonders how he still looks back and still wonders how he ever got together with Her.

He still looks back at those days at school of how became friends with his future crush, now girlfriend.

* * *

***Flashback***

_Yeah crush because back then he had a crush on her in school. Though it wasn't necessarily love at first sight. He had a crush on another girl at the time named Weiss. She was one of the popular Girls in school and he had a crush on her first. It so happened by sheer coincidence he made friends with a guy named Neptune who was also a friend of Weiss. It was also by sheer coincidence that Weiss and Blake were already friends at school._

_So one day Neptune invited him, Jaune's best friend Ren, a monkey faunus named Sun and a guy named Cardin, they were considered the popular guys But Jaune thought that He and Ren were the odd balls in the group. They decided meet Weiss and her friends for a little hang out._

_So when When they met Weiss she introduced her friends which consisted of a girl named Nora Valkyrie who suprisingly enough took an interest in Ren, A girl named Yang Xiao-Long and her sister Ruby, A girl named Coco and of course Blake._

_During this little hang out Jaune was getting kinda bored so he put on his ear buds, to listen to some Slipknot. It was that moment when Blake heard the song Surfacing on his ear buds that got her interest. It was that moment when they had their first interaction and the rest was history. Ever since that day Jaune and Blake hanged out more and more and it was them that Jaune developed a crush on the faunus._

_As time went on he began having these weird feelings for the Faunus and it took a couple of days but he realized that he didn't had a crush on her, he was in love with her. But the she had a boyfriend at that time so he didn't even try to go and confess because she was already with someone else._

_That was until they broke up. Jaune along with his and Blakes friends were all suprised by this, but they and especially Jaune supported her as she was recovering from that break up. Over time she was getting over it and it was at that time in which he believed that she was falling for him._

_Well the blushes on her face whenever she hangs out with him and the shy smiles she gives him were a dead giveaway. It wasn't until he asked her to go to the school dance with him. She was hesitant but accepted. But when they went to the dance they both noticed her ex. They both decided to go to his apartment instead so they can avoid drama._

_Once they entered the apartment, it was then she noticed Jaune's Transformers collection, she giggled knowing that her best guy friend was a collector. Jaune then decided they could have a little dance. So he played Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin as he grabbed her hand taking the lead._

_During this dance Blake was listening to lyrics of the song and noticed what the song was implying. It was at that moment they looked at each other with blushes on both their faces as they leaned and kissed for exactly two seconds. It was then they confessed their love to each other and the rest was history._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Jaune always looked back upon those days knowing how it was quite the journey to his and Blake's relationship. Over that time His best friend Ren and that Nora girl started an actual Relationship. Weiss became the lead singer of a band called Evanescence with Neptune being the lead guitar player, ETC. But for Blake's ex, well let's just say that he didn't do good things. If being locked in prison for forty years had to go by it.

_*beep, beep, beep, beep*_

The Alarm clock sounded off and seeing as its on Blakes side, Jaune closed his eyes as he layed on his back pretending to sleep. Blake then opened her eyes seeing her _sleeping _boyfriend. But first she turned around and turned the alarm off. Once she did that she turned back to the _sleeping _Jaune.

She leaned in and gave a little kiss on the _sleeping _Jaune's lips. That in turn caused the _Sleeping _Jaune to wake up. They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds until Blake leaned in and Kissed Jaune on the lips as Jaune recuperated the Kiss.

After ten more seconds they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Jaune said.

"Good Morning Robot Nerd." Blake said to Jaune.

Jaune chuckled at the nickname that Blake gave him when she discovered his collection. They then embraced each other enjoying the warmth.

"Still feel tired?" Jaune said.

"Yeah. I don't even want to get up today." Blake said.

"Yeah I feel the same. I just want to be here with you." Jaune said.

Blake smiled as she sniffed and began softly crying.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Jaune said with a frown.

"It's just I'm remembering what you said last night." Blake said wiping away tears. "And you really don't know how much that really, _really _means to me Jaune." Blake said.

"And I meant every single thing that I said last night." Jaune said.

Blake responded by kissing him on the lips again. After a minute they broke apart and began embracing each other again.

"Is it alright if we sleep here for a bit more?" Blake said.

Jaune then looked at the clock and saw that it was only Nine o'clock.

_'A couple more hours wouldn't hurt's _Jaune said.

"Sure we can sleep for a while longer" Jaune said.

And so they did they both fell asleep comfortably with each other.

* * *

**_*To be continued?*_**

**_Now if I continue writing this story. Would you guys be okay if this story was just One-Shot stories of Jaune and Blake in bed instead of it being a full fledge story?_**

**_Like for example a, One-Shot of Jaune and Blake sharing a bed for the first time or a One-Shot of them in a tent sharing a sleeping bag. You know those kinds of oneshot stories._**

**_Well let me know. Check out my other stories if you are interested. But I have nothing else to say sooo._**

**_This is Bryan 217 saying see you guys later. _**


	3. First Time

_Here is another one shot, yaaaay! So BEGIN!_

* * *

Jaune was nervous today because this was the first time that a girl was staying over at his apartment and that girl also happens to be his girlfriend of ten months, Blake Belladonna.

Jaune grabbed his keys as he opened the door of his apartment.

"Ladies First." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune." Blake said as she entered the apartment.

Jaune followed behind her as he closed the door. Blake put her bag of supplies on the table to admire the apartment.

"I see you've done a little bit of redecorating the last time I was here." Blake said looking at the place.

"Yeah I moved a little bit of stuff to make the apartment look more cleaner, you can say." Jaune said.

"I totally see that." Blake said.

It was now awkwardly silent both of them not knowing what to say.

"Sorry. it's just that, I've been here before but this is the first time I'm staying over and it's kinda awkward." Blake said

"I can understand, Its awkward but we can get used to it if you stay over a lot of time." Jaune said Blushing.

Blake blushed as well by what Jaune said.

"Well your not really wrong about that." Blake said.

"So do you want to watch T.V a bit?" Jaune said.

"Sure" Blake said. "Can I change to my night gear first?" Blake said.

"Sure. I need to do that as well." Jaune said as Blake nodded.

Blake went to the bedroom and began changing, While Jaune went to the bathroom to go change asas well. He put on a Black shirt and kept his underpants. He then got out of the bedroom and as he did...

"Well? How do I look?" Said Blake.

When Juane looked up his jaw hot the floor as he blushed. Why? Well because Blake was wearing a Blake nightgown.

_'That's a lot of leg that she is showing. Shes so beautiful.' _Jaune thought.

Blake mistook his silence a bit.

"You don't like it?" Blake said frowning a bit.

"Oh! Uh No! I-I actually like it! I r-r-really like It! I just got c-caught off guard because I didn't know that THAT is your sleep attire and i-it's just that uh...its Um...it's great...it just...what I mean is... I like...its just that...God your so Beautiful." Jaune said.

Blake blushed by that comment and giggled a bit from his rambling.

"So in short terms you like it?" Blake said.

Jaune nodded.

"Okay. So want to watch TV?" Blake said.

"Oh um sure. AEW is going to come on so you want to watch that?" Jaune said.

"I'm not much of a wrestling fan but sure I can watch it." Blake said.

And so they did they watched AEW for two hours and Blake had to admit she liked what she saw. They kept watching until the show finished.

"I have to admit I actually enjoyed that. Jon Moxely is probably my favorite." Blake said.

"I prefer Jericho and see? Told you, you would enjoy it." Jaune said.

"Don't expect me to become a wrestling fan. I'll probably watch it if I have nothing else to watch or read." Blake said.

Blake the yawned.

"I guess it's time for bed." Jaune said. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Jaune said.

"Are you sure? If you want, we can sleep with each other in bed." Blake said blushing.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that make you uneasy?" Jaune questioned.

"Not Really." Blake said.

After a couple more seconds Jaune finally decided on an answer.

"Alright we'll sleep together." Jaune said.

Blake nodded. After turning off the lights Jaune and Blake went to Jaune's bed as they both entered the bed. It was totally awkward, none of them knew what to do now, besides sleep of course.

"This is kinda weird and awkward." Blake said.

"You can say that again." Jaune said.

Jaune then thought of something.

"Do you want me to cuddle you or Embrace you from behind?" Jaune said awkwardly.

After a couple of seconds thinking Blake came up with a decision.

"You can embrace me from behind." Blake said blushing.

Jaune nodded as he proceeded to move. Blake moved as well turning her back to him. Jaune then scooted over a bit and wrapped his arms around Blakes waist. Her back laying against his chest as Jaune buried his head in her hair. It was silent for a couple of moments until Jaune decided to say something.

"This is nice." Jaune said enjoying, embracing his girlfriend.

"It really is." Blake said liking the warmth of the embrace.

_'I can get used to this.' _Blake thought.

"Good night, Jaune." Blake said sleepily .

"Goodnight Beautiful." Jaune said sleeply as well.

They both then feel asleep.

* * *

***To be continued***

**So yeah that was another one shot. Hope you liked it!**

**But that is about it so this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! **


	4. Music Before Bed

_Hello guys! here is the next one shot, full disclosure this may be a bit short, but hope you like it. BEGIN! _

* * *

Jaune and Blake decided that they want to hear Music before going to bed. So they went to bed and grabbed a little radio. They then connected one of their scrolls to the radio. Now came the hard part, trying to see who picks the song.

"I don't know Slipknot is too heavy to listen before bed." Blake said.

"Oh C'mon I use to listen to them Every night before I go to bed." Jaune said.

"Even so they are a good listen in the day time but not at the night time unless it's a concert." Blake said.

"Well what about Breaking Benjamin or your orchestra music? You like those right?" Jaune said.

"While i like Breaking Benjamin none of them mostly have songs that can be a bedtime songs. Ashes of Eden And Dark of You are a bit too dark, No pun intended, to be a bed time songs." Blake said.

"Then what about Orchestra music? You like that right?" Jaune said.

"PPFFFF! Yes I do like it but you clearly don't! You always fall asleep listening to orchestra music. " Blake said giggling.

"NO I DON'T! I listen to Orchestra music!" Jaune said.

"Then tell me what orchestra songs do you know." Blake said.

Jaune began to open his mouth.

"And don't say it's from Transformers, Superhero Movies, Video Games or WWE." Blake said.

Jaune immediately closed his mouth in defeat.

"Point Proven." Blake said.

"Even Do I listen to Orchestrate music! Point proven we are listening to an orchestra song and then to bed!" Jaune Said.

"Fine. The song we are listening to is Solitude in E minor." Blake said.

"YEAH E MINOR ALRIGHT YEAH!" Jaune said

Blake pressed the Play button.

As soon as the first note of the song started, Jaune instantly fell asleep, snoring and laying of the bed.

Blake nodded her head, her point officially being proven. She then paused the song and began searching for another song.

"Which Slipknot song was the one that had a strong intro? Oh Right it was Sic." Blake said.

Once Blake found the song Blake grabbed the radio and put it next to the sleeping Jaune's head. She then pressed the Play button. The songs intro was indeed strong as the drums, percussion drums, kegs and guitars hit.

Jaune instantly woke up and sat up fast.

"_Enemy, show me what you wanna be_, _I can handle anything__! __Even if I can't hand- _WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY!?" Jaune said after being waken up by his girlfriend.

Blake paused the song.

"My point has been proven. At least I found my secondary alarm clock whenever you are oversleeping." Blake said.

"God dammit!" Jaune said.

"Let's just go to bed. We can listen to music at night before bed another time." Blake said.

"But I want to listen to music with you before bed.".Jaune said disappointed.

"***sigh* **Fine let's just listen to slipknot." Blake said with a smile.

Jaune had a victory smile on his face. Did Blake seriously fell for the dissapointed Boyfriend trick?

And so Jaune and Blake listened to some slipknot. After fifty minutes they then decided to go to bed.

"Okay ***yawn* **I can definitely see how listening to them helps you sleep. The headbanging helped a lot." Blake said.

"Hehe ***Yawn* **Told you." Jaune said.

They both got under the covers as they cuddled each other.

"Good night, Jaune." Blak said.

"Good night, Beautiful." Jaune said..

And just like that they fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**_*To be continued*_**

**_This was something I had in my mind so yeah._**

**_This is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	5. Camp

_Here is another one shot enjoy!_

* * *

"I never knew that sleeping on the floor can be weird" Blake said.

"But your eating in a sleeping bag." Jaune said.

Jaune and Blake decided that they can go to a camping trip. So here they are in big tent sleeping in sleeping bags.

"Even so it's not enough fluff and soft for me I still feel hard ground." Blake said.

"Well do you want to join me in my sleeping bag? I can try to make you comfortable." Jaune said opening the zipper to his sleeping bag.

After a couple of Seconds Blake sighed as Crawled and went to Jaune's sleeping bag. Once she entered Jaune zipped up the Sleeping bag. After a couple of seconds looking at each others eyes Jaune embraced Blake.

"Well? Comfortable?" Jaune said.

"Kinda but not really." Blake said while enjoying the embrace she was still sleeping on the ground.

Jaune thought for a moment before he shifted Blake. After a couple of moments of shifting their position changed. Jaune still layed on the ground while Blake later on top of Jaune. After her little stupor Blake realized what position they were in as she blushed.

"Uh Jaune?" Blake said shyly suprising Jaune a bit.

"Well? Feel Comfortable?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes actually but what about you? Aren't you uncomfortable? Laying on the ground and all?" Blake questioned.

"I've been camping a lot before we even got together, I'm used to it." Jaune said.

After a couple of seconds they layed comfortably with Jaune moving his hands up and down Blakes back. They looked at each other for a moment and then kissed each other.

"Good night Jaune." Blake said.

"Good night Beautiful." Jaune said.

And with that they both fell asleep.

* * *

**_*To be continued *_**

**_Hope you like it! But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


End file.
